boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Joe-ker-tu?
- Malaysian = }} |Official Title = Joe Ker tu? |English Translation = That Joe Ker? |Air Date = March 17, 2017 (TV3 and YouTube) |Season = 1 |Episode = 7 |Preceded by = “Fang to the Rescue” |Followed by = “Mission: Laundry Delivery” |Directed by = Nizam Razak Anas Abdul Aziz }} “'That Joe Ker?'” (“''Joe Ker tu?”) is the 7th episode of the first season of [[BoBoiBoy Galaxy|''BoBoiBoy Galaxy]], and the 7th episode overall in the series. Official Synopsis The TAPOPS Space Station is attacked and it’s up to BoBoiBoy and his friends to investigate and rescue the space station from the invader. Plot The episode starts off with one of the TAPOPS Couriers receiving a package, which he stores on the shelf in the storage room. After he leaves, the package mysteriously unwraps itself to reveal a Power Sphera. He spits out a strange card, which glows in the dark. BoBoiBoy’s gang are currently relaxing as they make slow progress to the TAPOPS HQ. BoBoiBoy and Gopal are bored after Papa Zola bested them at cards and complain about the trip taking too long, but Koko Ci silences them. Since Ochobot is still resting, they are unable to utilize his teleportation ability, but when an emergency transmission arrives from the TAPOPS HQ, they are forced to ask Ochobot to teleport them. Leaving Papa Zola, Ying, and, Yaya to guard the ship and stay behind as backup, BoBoiBoy, Fang, Koko Ci, and Gopal investigate the headquarters. Papa Zola and the others remaining on ship accidently discover a strange person in the distress transmission, raising their suspicions. BoBoiBoy's group investigate further and find numerous cards scattered around with images of TAPOPS members printed on them. They come across a dark and mysterious figure hopping about in a room. Gopal accidentally reveals it to be a maniacal alien in a clown costume named Jokertu. Fang bursts out laughing at Jokertu’s name, but Jokertu takes advantage of the distraction and captures Fang in a card. He attempts to turn the remaining members of the group into cards. Seeing no choice but to fight, BoBoiBoy engages Jokertu in combat as BoBoiBoy Lightning, but discovers that Jokertu is also able to trap projectiles in cards. Lightning switches to BoBoiBoy Earth in hopes of trapping the clown, but the agile Jokertu easily dodges his attacks. While BoBoiBoy attempts to hold his ground, Koko Ci and Gopal contact the ship for backup. Unable to keep up with Jokertu's rapid movements, BoBoiBoy transforms into BoBoiBoy Leaf. Leaf temporarily dodges and keeps Jokertu occupied, but is eventually subdued and nearly knocked out before Gopal intervenes. BoBoiBoy transforms into BoBoiBoy Wind to help them escape, trapping the cards in a whirlwind. Jokertu catches up to them and moves to trap them in his cards when Ying and Yaya arrive to save them. Despite their best efforts to combat Jokertu, Ying gets trapped in a card. Koko Ci warns the others to escape, but BoBoiBoy, Gopal, and Yaya are also transformed into cards. With the entire team incapacitated, Koko Ci asks Papa Zola to distract Jokertu while he tries to figure out how to turn BoBoiBoy and the others back. Papa Zola approaches Jokertu, calling him a 'circus clown' and challenging him to a card duel. Jokertu uses his ‘Dragon's Fury’ deck while Papa Zola utilizes the ‘Disciples of Justice Deck, consisting of the card-ified versions of BoBoiBoy and his friends. Jokertu first summons a Bone Dragon, which Papa Zola counters with Gopal, turning the dragon into food. Papa Zola then retaliates with Ying and Yaya, and they defeat the Bone Dragon. Furious over the lost of his first summon, Jokertu summons Twin Copper Dragons, which defeat Ying and Yaya. On Papa Zola’s turn, he summons Fang, who distracts Jokertu while he summons BoBoiBoy, his strongest card. Transforming BoBoiBoy to Lightning, he easily defeats the Twin Copper Dragons, but Jokertu retaliates by combining the two cards into a 'Two Headed Dragon'. Papa Zola scoffs that BoBoiBoy has 'three heads' and he has BoBoiBoy perform Elemental Split, which easily defeats the Two-Headed Dragon. Meanwhile, Koko Ci meets up with CardBot. After winning, Papa Zola demands that Jokertu revert BoBoiBoy’s gang back to normal, but Jokertu refuses, asking CardBot for another card. However, CardBot is revealed to have switched allegiances to TAPOPS. Koko Ci then traps Jokertu in a card, which Papa Zola body slams. Cardbot later releases BoBoiBoy’s gang from the cards. They retain only vague memories of being trapped, and are surprised to learn that Papa Zola defeated Jokertu. Fang asks about the whereabouts of Jokertu, revealing that Papa Zola was still lying on his card. The episode ends with BoBoiBoy laughing and saying his 'Awesome!' catchphrase. Characters *BoBoiBoy **BoBoiBoy Lightning **BoBoiBoy Wind **BoBoiBoy Earth **BoBoiBoy Leaf *Yaya *Ying *Gopal *Fang *Ochobot *Cici Ko *Papa Zola *TAPOPS Courier (Minor) *Jokertu (Debut) *CardBot (Debut) Differences in the Comic Version *''to be added'' Trivia * The artwork of 'BoBoiBoy', 'Gopal' and '2nd Fang' card in this episode is taken from the title sequence. * It is revealed that the longest time Fang has been in orbit was 1 month, 10 days, and 10 hours. During this time they ran out of supplies and had to consume blankets and pillows for sustenance. ** This reminds us that Fang is not actually human, but alien, since he is able to eat things that humans cannot. *In this episode, BoBoiBoy and his friends were turned into cards and their rarity and power were measured by the cards they were captured in. The power and rarity of the cards are as follows: **Fang - ★ **Gopal - ★ **Ying - ★★★★ **Yaya - ★★★★ **BoBoiBoy - ★★★★★ ***BoBoiBoy Lightning/Wind/Earth - ★★★★★★ Cultural References * The card duel featured Papa Zola and Jokertu is an obvious spoof of the card-based anime genre, most notably Yu-Gi-Oh!. Errors *In the scene where Koko Ci is running away from Jokertu, his glasses disappeared. *BoBoiBoy rarity is ★★★★★. But on the BoBoiBoy Card's the rarity is ★★★★ *When Papa Zola prepared to fight Jokertu, the artwork of 'Fang' card was changed. *When Papa Zola transforms 'BoBoiBoy' into 'BoBoiBoy Lightning', it's written as 'BoBoiBoy Petir'. But, when Papa Zola uses 'BoBoiBoy Elemental Split', it becomes 'BoBoiBoy Thunder' instead 'BoBoiBoy Lightning'. **However 'BoBoiBoy Wind' is also written as 'BoBoiBoy Cyclone'. *After BoBoiBoy and his friends are released from their cards, Fang's leg passes through his jacket. Screenshot 2017-03-17-19-26-46.png Screenshot 2017-03-17-19-27-30.png Episode 7 Error.png Gallery Episode_7_-_17_Mac_2017.jpg 17309012_10155264751537280_8147586750856525568_n.jpg 17309476_10155267540707280_1843486173164157495_n.jpg 17353397_10155270945142280_7866299430138688452_n.jpg 17362925_10155274442227280_4011259962566223729_n.jpg 17264188_10155280206677280_3386863742927160518_n.jpg Videos BoBoiBoy Galaxy - Promo Episod 07 BoBoiBoy Galaxy - Episod 07 BOBOIBOY GALAXY EP07 - ENG DUB id:Joe Ker tu? ms:Galaxy Episod 7 Category:Episodes Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Episodes Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy